


Oikawa's Sock Collection, Volume 2

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [138]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not today, M/M, Maybe someday there will be socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/lace/flutter-lace-tanga-z779">Oikawa's panties</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>"></a>
</p></blockquote>





	Oikawa's Sock Collection, Volume 2

12-5-15  
Prompt: Oikawa’s Sock Collection Volume 2  
Pairing: IwaOi  
Rating: Explicit  
  
Hajime had a problem. A 184 centimeter, sassy, idiotic problem with a really great ass.  
  
The ass was definitely the worst part.  
  
Being best friends with Oikawa had brought Hajime many things over the years, things like laughter, patience, a permanent scowl line between his brows. He had never wanted anything more than Oikawa, and when they had made the shift from childhood friends to lovers in the spring break between their second and third years, Hajime had thought that his relationship with Oikawa was beyond perfect.  
  
Except.  
  
It was that ass. Perky and full, soft flesh layered over hard muscle. Always threatening to peak out of the horribly short shorts Oikawa wore when they went running together. Always, always in Hajime’s line of sight. Always on his mind.  
  
So when Oikawa had come to him and shyly mentioned wanting to be more intimate, his ass was all Hajime could think about.  
  
Which led him here, because _of course it did._  
  
After all, Oikawa was first and foremost a little shit. He had come over to Hajime’s for the weekend to “make sure Iwa-chan doesn’t burn down the house while Aunty and Uncle are away!” and the two had been steadily making out for over an hour now. Oikawa was making needy little sounds, and Hajime just couldn’t help himself. He slid one hand down from its place at the small of Oikawa’s back, over the curve of his ass to the underside, where he stopped and cupped the cheek with a groan. He squeezed, hard, relishing in the give of the flesh. Oikawa reached back and gripped his wrist, sliding it up and then back down, this time under his shorts. Hajime froze.  
  
Lace.  
  
Oikawa was wearing lace under those shorts, and not much of it. He groaned again and threw his head back, groping Oikawa while he leaned down to nip at Hajime’s neck.  
  
“You thought I didn’t notice,” he murmured into the skin just above Hajime’s collar bone. “How much you stare. How much you appreciate my ass. Don’t know why. I know you noticed how much I look at your arms.” As if for emphasis he ran his nails down Hajime’s biceps, making him shudder. “Go on,” he whispered. Hajime whimpered at the low, rough quality of his voice. “Take a peek.” Hajime glared at him, but did as he suggested, easing Oikawa’s shorts down around his knees. Oikawa grinned at him and turned around on his hands and knees, shoving his hips back toward Hajime’s face.  
  
Hajime almost passed out right then and there.  
  
Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again it was to plant a hand firmly on either of Oikawa’s hips, drawing him closer. Oikawa looked amazing, his delicate hips and strong thighs outlined in pink lace, a playful little skirt at the hem and just tight enough to dig into his skin, just a little.  
  
“I am not to be held responsible for this,” he said. Oikawa craned his neck to look back at him questioningly, but before he could speak Hajime leaned in and bit Oikawa’s ass cheek. He groaned and started kneading at Oikawa’s hips. He made his way toward Oikawa’s cleft, biting and kissing and sucking marks through the lace as he went. When he reached center, he used his thumbs to spread Oikawa’s cheeks as wide as he could and leaned in to press his tongue against his entrance.  
  
“I-Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped. “I think y-you’re supposed to do that without the p-panties.” Hajime hummed in thought.  
  
“I could,” he agreed. Then he pressed his tongue more firmly and reached one hand around to stroke at Oikawa’s already leaking cock. Oikawa swore and bucked his hips forward and back, pressing into Hajime’s hand and then into his mouth, as though he couldn’t decide which sensation he wanted more. Hajime decided for him by pulling him back more securely, leaving him no room to move in either direction.   
  
He was surrounded by Oikawa, by his scent, by the warmth of his flesh, by the sound of his voice. He groaned and turned his head to nip at Oikawa, reeling back in surprise when that proved enough to send him over the edge.  
  
“Did you just-” Oikawa slumped forward against the mattress, trembling.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” he gasped. “Fuck, that was-” He whimpered and jerked as an aftershock went through him, looking up at Hajime with hazy eyes.   
  
“Oh, no you don’t,” Hajime grumbled, shuffling forward on his knees to roll Oikawa onto his back. “I didn’t say we were done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Oikawa's panties](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/lace/flutter-lace-tanga-z779)   
>  [](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>)


End file.
